Law enforcement agencies, hunter safety organizations and others often provide firearm safety training in an effort to reduce the incidence of firearm related accidents. Safe use of shotguns, rifles and pistols is often demonstrated in such training, with such training including instruction in loading ammunition into the firearm and unloading unfired ammunition from firearm. It is undesirable to use actual live shotgun shells and rifle and pistol rounds for training in view of the inherent safety risks. In an attempt to simulate a shotgun shell, it is common for instructors to use previously fired and now empty shotgun shells, the casings of which have been re-crimped. However, empty shells do not adequately simulate a live round. Likewise, the use of empty centerfire pistol and rifle rounds is not adequate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide simulants having an appearance, feel and weight which provide realistic simulation of ammunition.
It is another object of the invention to provide simulants of the character described which avoid separation of the components thereof during use of the simulants for training purposes.
A further object of the invention is to provide simulants of the character described which simulate shotgun shells.
A still further object of the invention is to provide simulants of the character described which simulate centerfire ammunition.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide simulants of the character described which are uncomplicated in configuration.
With regard to the foregoing, the present invention is directed to a firearm ammunition simulant.
In a preferred embodiment, simulated ammunition in accordance with the invention includes a first portion having a longitudinal axis and a bore provided therein at a location co-axial with the longitudinal axis of the first portion; a second portion having a longitudinal axis and including a head which is substantially cylindrical in shape and includes a circumferential rim, and a stud which extends from the head opposite from the rim and co-axial to the longitudinal axis of the second portion, the stud being received by the bore of the first portion; and structure for maintaining the stud within the bore.
In one embodiment, the stud and the bore threadably engage to provide a connection between the first portion and the second portion that avoids accidental separation of the first and second portions.
In another embodiment, the stud includes projections or barbs or the like which engage sidewalls of the bore such that the first portion and the second portion may be joined as by press-fitting to provide a connection between the first portion and the second portion that avoids accidental separation of the first and second portions.
The first portion is preferably made of a polymeric material, such as nylon, and the second portion is preferably made of a metallic material, such as brass.
Simulated ammunition in accordance with the invention may be made to simulate shotgun shells, centerfire rifle and pistol ammunition and other ammunition.
To simulate a shotgun shell, the first portion is configured to resemble the case or hull of a shotgun shell and the second portion is configured to resemble the brass or base portion of a shotgun shell.
To simulate centerfire ammunition, the first portion is configured to resemble the casing/bullet portion of centerfire ammunition and the second portion configured to resemble the base portion of centerfire ammunition where the primer is located.
The invention advantageously provides simulated ammunition which closely resembles the ammunition it simulates in appearance, feel and weight so as to give a realistic simulation experience. In addition, simulants in accordance with the invention avoid are configured such that separation of the components are avoided.